The present invention relates generally to the field of media file sharing, and more particularly to sharing media files during video playback.
Video playback is the viewing of information in a video format on a device. This may include set-top boxes or dedicated devices for viewing video. This may also include other generalized hardware such as a personal computer or smartphone. Video may be delivered via various mechanisms such as a broadcast format or on-demand format. Typically, a user views only one video source at a time. However, in some instances, a user may view multiple videos at a time.